the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Ton Theon/The Haven
The Haven A Shade Haven, where creatures of the Shade can stay hidden from dragon kind. History Long ago when the Shade attacked Sornieth, it left bits and pieces of it behind. The deities stopped the main body from consuming their world, but still parts of the Shade tainted their lands. Some of these Shade pieces became sentient, others infected the creatures of Sornieth. The main body had the ability to communicate with the sentient pieces it left behind, as well as the infected. It found if it tried hard enough, it could control these creatures. Overtime however its control on some became weakened, and some even broke free. One of the first was a Shadeling made out of pure Shade. It had given itself a name and pronouns. It had given itself its own identity. She had named herself Unknown. She became the Shadeling Queen. Unknown helped other Shadeling break free of the Shade by forming their own identities. She helped them find their own names. She helped them become their own people instead of an extension of the Shade. But even though these Shadelings had broken free of the Shade's control did not mean they were ready to give up their destruction, and the dragons and beastpeople of the world were still no closer to accepting any kind of Shade creature. So Unknown created the Shade Haven, a hidden city where she could protect the Shadelings that wanted to do no harm. Later she started to accept the Shade-Touched into her city as well. She tried to helped the Shade-Touched as much as she could. She removed their infections when she was able to, and she gave them a place to live in safety when she could not remove the infection. Today the Shade Haven is still hidden and safe, but for how long? Territory Located on the border of Light and Lightning the Haven is tucked away in the dessert. A protective bubble of magic surround the Haven making it impossible to see by anyone outside of the city. The only marker of where the city is by an outside observer is an obelisk like rock that juts up from the sand. This marks the entrance into the city. To enter Shade blood must be spilled onto the obelisk to activate the door into the city. Once inside there is a large stone temple half buried into the sand. this is where most of the Shadelings live. There are also a few smaller buildings built on the outside of the temple, and a market located in the middle of the land where Shade creatures can gather and trade goods, or just talk together. Trivia It's important to differentiate between the words 'Shade-touched' and 'Shadeling', as the two have different definitions in my lore. Shade-touched= A dragon who was infected by the Shade. Shadeling= A creature born with Shade within them. Current Members * Unknown * Hazard * Reaction * Marigold (?) * Hugin * Nidhogg * Munin (?) * Hireath (?) * Inkdrop (?) * And others